


The Customer is Always Right

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: magical comic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle in January 2010

“Hello there. What’s your trade-in policy?”

Michael looked up from his computer. He hadn’t even heard the customer come in this time. He really needed to get a bell for the door or something.   
  
“I’m sorry,” said the man. He looked a bit scruffy and older, with a few streaks of gray in his brown hair. He had a few noticeable scars on his face and neck, which were a little disconcerting. But he smiled at Michael and his voice was soft and kind. “I didn’t realize that was a particularly difficult question. This is a comic book store, correct?”

The man was funny, that was for sure. And he had a pretty sexy English accent. Michael chuckled. “Sorry. I just opened yesterday and I haven’t had anyone ask me that yet.”

“I didn’t mean to spring it on you.” He set down a small stack of comics. “I was looking to buy some new ones to read and thought I might be able to get a little store credit from these.”

Michael nodded. “Let me take a look.” He was careful when handling any comics, let alone ones that belonged to someone else. These were in excellent condition, as well, all bagged and boarded. A couple were extremely common and ones he already had in stock. Some were common but with the rarer A covers. One was a much older issue that would probably go for five or six times the cover price. And one… “What is this?”

The characters on the cover were moving. It wasn’t a hologram or some computer display addition. In all other ways, it looked like a plain, normal comic book—flat and thin—except that the superhero on the front cover was literally flying around.

The man snatched that one back immediately. “Whoops! My mistake.”

Michael shook his head. “I know what I saw. And the picture on the cover of that one was moving. Let me see it again.”

“That one’s not for sale. I’m sorry.”

Michael rounded the counter, curious. He expected the man to back away, but he stood still, as though daring Michael to pursue him and the comic book. “Please?” The man shook his head. And before the man could reply, Michael made a grab for it. His fingers first found the soft, warm flesh of the man’s hand and wrist. Then he found the comic book and pulled.

The pages came free at once, which was good because the last thing Michael wanted to do was damage it. He held it up, looking at the cover. It was the same superhero he had seen before, wearing some strange uniform and sitting on a broomstick like a witch. But now the character wasn’t moving. Michael squeezed his eyes closed and opened them again, but the illustrations remained still. Michael felt defeated. “I must have seen it wrong,” Michael said. “I…”

“It’s okay,” the man said. “Must have been a trick of the light.”

Nodding, “Must have been.” He looked up into the man’s eyes. This close up, he didn’t look that old, actually. In fact, his eyes looked quite young. They were so light brown they could have been almost amber. And the scars made him look rather rugged and interesting. “I’m Michael by the way.”

“Remus,” said the man.

“That’s not a name you hear too often. Sounds like you belong in a comic.”

“As a hero or a villain?”

Michael shrugged, smiling. “Too early for me to say. I could use some hard evidence.”

Remus’ eyebrows rose and took a step and a half forward, pressing himself against Michael’s front. He whispered softly, “Is this hard enough for you?”

Michael cocked his head. “Did Brian put you up to this?” It seemed like the kind of thing Brian might do as a ‘congratulations on the new store, Mikey’ present.

“Brian who?”

“Brian Kinney,” Michael answered, still skeptical.

“Never heard of him,” the man said. “Sounds like—”

Michael kissed him. His hands slid and arms wrapped around Remus. The comic book fell to the floor and, as Michael looked down to unbutton the man’s pants, he caught another glimpse of the comic book. This time, he was sure he wasn’t imagining the movement. But, as his fingertips brushed Remus’ excited erection, Michael decided further questioning could definitely wait.


End file.
